1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal flotation devices, and particularly to a lifesaver backpack that inflates into a life raft, providing a safe haven and increased survivability for subsequent rescue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal Flotation Devices (PFDs) are literally life-saving devices, widely used in many forms of marine activity ranging from recreational to naval-military operations. Obviously, drowning is the main concern in the event of an accident or some catastrophe that occurs in the water. However, environmental exposure and hostile marine wildlife pose additional hazards.
While many PFDs are available, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a lifesaver backpack solving the aforementioned problems is desired.